DiZ's Spaz
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: XD this is just an idea i got while beating up my computer.. DiZ is pissed off, things explode, Mickey hyperventalates and love is struck... Please Read and Review... XD i finally managed fluff even if it is with the most randomest characters...


**XD i have gone where no one has dared to go before!! DiZxMickey... or at least not when i last checked... XD well not like this!! so anyways. i was bored one day and i got thinking about Mickey mouse... nah just kidding what really happened was my computer wouldnt connect to the internet and well that explains the first few lines XD and well i needed two characters to put in this story so i picked these two!! XD and man did i have fun writing this, apparently this is fluff! yays! Ivy said so and thats good enough for me XD well anyway hope some peps will read it and even possibly enjoy it XD tehe, please review!! **

**Rated for T language and that's all... possibly also for the loin cloth... XD **

**Disclaimer... nothin mine but the M/M and that aint Mickey Mouse XD **

**Enjoyeth...**

**YAOIYAOIYAOISERIOUSLYTHISISYAOIIFYOUDONTBELIVEMETHENREADITITISYAOINOTHINGBUTSWEETYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIANDFLUFFAPARENTLYYAYFORYAOI**

"NAHHHHHHHGAHHHHH...TAKE THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKER... I'LL SHOW YOU!!... NO ONE STOPS WORKING ON ME!!" Mickey watched as the usual calm DiZ stood at his computer smashing it to pieces with Mickey's keyblade, which had been snatched off him seconds before. "YOU FUCKER I DON'T TAKE SHIT FROM MACHINES LIKE YOU!!" the computer beeped and screeched in protest as DiZ mulcified it, computer parts flying everywhere.

"Um DiZ" Mickey said, slightly shocked by his friends outburst. "I think you should maybe..."

"DIE YOU USELESS PIECE IF CRAP!!" DiZ crashed the keyblade into it again and the computer began to tick,

"Tick, Tick, Tick..." DiZ froze in his tracks, keyblade still poised above his head.

"Shit!" he cursed. Mickey still in shock from DiZ's outburst and the words that were being emitted from his usual calm mouth, just stood there mouth open wide in a very un-royal manner, his big ears twitching as he blinked repetitively trying to figure out if this was one of his dreams, he figured it wasn't seeing as this wasn't usually the topic of his dreams lately. He watched as DiZ charged towards him and grabbed hold of his hand firmly. "Come on!" he yelled over the loud now screeching computer, "It's all going to blow!" Mickey gasped and let him pull him out of the room. DiZ slammed the door shut just as the computer let out one last piercing beep before a loud bang was heard and it exploded, the aftershock sending DiZ and Mickey flying across the hall, Mickey sprawling out across the ground and DiZ swiftly following him landing on top of him with a thump. Mickey let out a pained grunt as the full weight of DiZ squashed him into the ground. Mickey opened his eyes and suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. Sprawled on top of him was DiZ, eyes closed and head resting against Mickey's tiny shoulder. DiZ was at least three times the size of the King, and a lot heavier. Mickey found himself short of breath and quite constricted in this position, but try as he might he couldn't move DiZ or wake him, for DiZ seemed to be unconscious.

"DiZ" he called breathily "Could...you...off...now" he couldn't even form proper sentences, he felt DiZ stir slightly, "Please...wake...off...me" He tried to push DiZ off him once more but couldn't access his arms.

"Ughhhhhh" DiZ groaned, "What?...How?" he pushed himself upwards and Mickey took a deep breath inwards, relieved that the oxygen that he much needed finally reached his lungs. "Mickey? Oh crap sorry, was I squishing you, I'm real sorry I didn't mean..." DiZ looked down at Mickey who was gasping heavily underneath him and blushed, thinking of so many other reasons why he could have made the mouse short of breath. _'Stop DiZ!'_ he told himself, '_I thought we left those thoughts behind in bed last night...'_ he found himself blush as he watched Mickey's little chest rise and fall, and his adorable ears twitch every time he breathed. DiZ had to finally look away before he did something that he would regret to the little mouse. He pushed himself off the ground and walked away from the king trying to regain his usual calm posture, while Mickey sat up still catching his breath.

"What...happened?" he asked hoarsely. DiZ rubbed his chin and said,

"My computer blew up" Mickey sighed and answered,

"I know that but why did you go berserk at it?" DiZ sighed and muttered,

"Because I was childish and stupid and very tired... I'm sorry my good friend that you had to see me like that, it was very embarrassing..." he laughed nervously, as Mickey smiled,

"Don't worry Ansem" he said getting up onto his feet, "Everyone has their off days" he frowned, "But how are we now going to further our research on the ware bouts of defeated heartless and nobodies and how to bring back the ones effected by the heartless..." he looked at the dejected looking DiZ "I mean uh..."

"I am nothing but a fool..." DiZ whispered, "A stupid old fool..." he clenched his fists and began to pace up and down the hallway. "How could I have been so stupid, I let my anger get the better of me and I ruined it all, all that hard work and long hours we spent together on this project wasted because of my anger... I'm so sorry my friend, can you ever forgive me?" he slumped down onto the ground and buried his head in his hands while Mickey shuffled over to him, feeling slightly guilty for asking the hurtful question in the first place.

"It's okay my friend please don't get upset, we can just start again... as long as we have the keyblade and the masters, we can still figure it out..." he crouched down and put one of his tiny hands on DiZ's shoulder. DiZ looked up from his hands and into the kings big black eyes.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, "I mean I really destroyed a lot of work, some of it was over a year old... how can we regain all that time..." Mickey smiled and said,

"We can't" DiZ frowned but Mickey continued, "but what we can do is start again... and this time we'll do even better than before..." DiZ stared into his good friends eyes and for a moment he thought he saw something more than just compassion there, but he quickly dismissed it for fear of getting his hopes up.

"You really are a good friend my king." Mickey grinned at this comment and said,

"Thank you, now where to begin, how about we see if anything survived the blast... maybe some of the documents survived." He helped DiZ up off the ground and waited for him to dust himself off. Then they made their way over to the computer room and DiZ gave a tug on the giant oak door, nothing happened. He pulled again even harder this time and still nothing happened. Finally he put two hands on the handle and pulled on it with all his might. The door gave a loud groan and snapped off at the hinges sending it toppling on to DiZ. Mickey just managed to jump out of the way as the door crushed DiZ into the ground. A dust cloud emitted from the ground making Mickey's eyes water and he began to sneeze and cough loudly. He stumbled away from the door and once the dust had settled he called out to DiZ.

"Ansem?" he called, "Ansem my friend, can you hear me?" he sprinted forward to the door and tried to lift it off DiZ. He failed miserably; too weak to even lift it slightly off DiZ's body. He gave one last heave but still succeeded in accomplishing nothing. "Oh my, this is not good" he began to pace, his ears twitching sharply back and forth as he moved. "Oh no what can I do..." he froze and turned back to face the door. "I know..." he summoned his keyblade to his hand and ran over to the door. "I'll use the power of the keyblade." He stuck the crown shaped end of the blade under the door, wedging it slightly off the ground and pushed down hard on the handle end to try and wrench the door upwards but still he wasn't strong enough or big enough to move the door. "Oh dear, Ansem my dear friend, can you hear me? Are you still alive?" he crouched down to where he guessed DiZ's head was, "Moan slightly if you can hear what I am saying..." there was silence and Mickey began to get frantic. He began to pace wildly, his arms flying everywhere and his ears darting around madly. "Oh no what can I do? What can I do? I'm too small to help my good friend and there is no one around for ages, oh why did your lab have to be so secret!" he stopped pacing, "Perhaps I could, no that only works for the one you really love... well it might work... what other choice do I have..." his pacing began again (A/N DiZ is still under the door) and his cries became more frantic, "Ansem you can't leave me like this, not now please! Oh I just have to help you but how? Think Mickey think! What would Ansem do..." he sunk to the ground in defeat, "Who am I kidding Ansem is big enough to lift the door unlike me, oh stupid stupid mouse! No wonder Minnie..." he stopped mid sentence not wanting to finish it, "I just have to try something, even if it doesn't work... maybe I could contact Riku through the link we have..." he called out to Riku in his mind, sending him a desperate plea for help. _'Please Riku Please help me! I'm at DiZ's study please hurry!'_ Mickey opened his eyes only to find them full of tears. "I'm so sorry my good friend, I should have been able to help you, but I'm not strong enough... please don't leave me, I need you! You just can't leave...you just can't..." suddenly a voice popped into Mickey's mind,

'_**My King'**_ it was Riku, _**'I shall be there as soon as I can, but I am a bit tangled up at the moment...'**_ the contact was broken and Mickey began to sob, his head in his tiny little hands, something he had never done before. He had always been the cheerful type but he had never felt so sad or so scared in his life before.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, "It's all my fault" suddenly his nose began to tingle and he stopped sobbing. He lifted his head out of his hands and wiped his eyes. He got up to his feet and rested one of his little fingers on the end of his nose. "Can I do it?" he whispered, "Will it work?" his nose began to glow and a huge smile spread across his face, "Don't worry Ansem, I'll get you out real quick now, 

just please don't die..." he took a few steps back and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Mickey began to glow, as his body lifted up off the ground to hover in a ball of white light. He felt his limbs grow longer, his muscles grew and hardened, his chest widened and his ears shrunk slightly smaller his skin was sill fuzzy and black but his whiskers shrunk slightly and he still has his long tail but his small tiny cloths began to tear and fall off him till he was only left in a tiny piece of cloth that slightly resembled a loin cloth. His feet and hands shaped into almost recognizably human ones. All in all he turned into one sexy looking half human, half mouse man. (A/N Oo kay I know it's farfetched but eh what the hell I'm bored) he floated back to the ground like a feather and landed lightly on the ground. He swayed a little getting used to his new body. He surveyed himself quickly and grinned, "So it did work...Now I can save you..." his voice was now deep and it finally sounded like he had hit puberty. He strode over to where DiZ still lay under the giant oak door and prayed that he wasn't too late. He sunk his fingers under the door and heaved it upwards, his new muscles easily adjusting to the new weight. He inched it up ever so slowly, until he had it vertical and he was leaning over the seemingly unconscious DiZ.

He gave the door and big shove and flung it away from where DiZ lay. "Phew that door was heavy..." he muttered before he instantly fell down to the ground beside Ansem. He picked up his head in his strong hands and rested his body against his knees. "Ansem" he called stroking his red ribbon covered head, he longed to see the blonde hair and the ruby red eyes that his friend hid from the world. "Ansem, please wake up..." he lent down and pressed his head to Ansem's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat. He could hear a faint beating and he sighed with relief, at least he was still alive. "But I still think I should get him some medical help... wait Ansem are you awake?" he watched as Ansem's visible eye fluttered open slightly, before closing once more, his body going limp again in Mickey's arms. "Right that's it," Mickey said, getting up off the ground whilst holding DiZ in his arms bridal style."I'm going to get you to a doctor..." he took off down the hallway, his long legs striding easily across the floor. He strode out of the hallway and into the main room. He strode down the main stairs and headed out for the main exit. He saw the door; it was about five metres away from him. He strode towards it when suddenly his whole body began to tingle. "Not now" he moaned, "Please just a little longer..." his step faltered and he knew what was going to happen. He lay DiZ down on the ground gently just as his whole body was coved in bright white light once more and he floated up off the ground. He felt all his body begin to shrink back to its normal size, and his ears grew bigger once more. He floated back down to the ground with a sigh. "Why, why couldn't you have lasted for a few more minutes, now I'll never be able to save him..."

"Save who my good friend?" Mickey looked up too see DiZ sitting up shakily and staring at him. Mickey so over come with joy ran over to the man and bowled him over in a big hug.

"Oh Ansem you're alright!" he cried, "I'm so happy!" DiZ laughed and said in a slightly pained voice,

"Well I can see that my friend, but how did we get into the main room? I can only remember being in the hallway and trying to open the door..." he frowned, "What happened next?" Mickey sighed and said,

"You got squashed by the door..."DiZ laughed,

"But then how did I get out?"

"Well I saved you!" Mickey said. DiZ frowned at his small friend, was he forgetting his size there was no way that he could have lifted that door. He suddenly remembered something, a figure looking down at him and a handsome one at that. More memories flooded into his mind as he recalled the familiar looking eyes staring down at him but on a far more masculine face, but still the same ears and same nose of his dear friend. He also recalled the toned shoulder of the figure and the very same toned chest. He began to feel his cheeks heat up and he for once was glad of the covering he wore around his head, as he remembered all the muscles on the creatures upper body, unfortunately he also recalled the darkness sweeping across his mind and the image blurring.

"My good friend I want to thank you for saving me..." Mickey did that cute thing when he pulled his arms in behind himself and dug one of his feet into the ground, grinding it round in circles. He always did this when he was embarrassed.

"Aw shucks it wasn't that much..."

"Oh no you saved my life and for that I am forever in your debt, but alas I don't know how I could ever repay you..." He thought he saw Mickey blush and mutter something under him breath but he couldn't be sure about the blushing, "Did you say something?" Mickey shook his head and DiZ sighed, "Come on friend I would really like to repay you, please tell me..."

"No" Mickey muttered, "You'll just laugh at me..." DiZ smiled and said kindly,

"On my honour as a fellow scientist I promise that I shall not laugh at you." Mickey looked deep into DiZ's only exposed eye and saw nothing but the truth in it.

"Alright" he said shyly, "There is one thing you could do for me... you...could...possibly... takeoffyourbandaging..." he hid his bright red face from DiZ, but because of that he wasn't able to see the size of DiZ's eye grow instantly. DiZ blinked for a moment before asking slowly,

"For saving my life you only want me to take off these?" he pointed to the red bandaging on his face and Mickey nodded not trusting his voice in working properly. If Mickey could have seen a huge smile spread across DiZ's face.

"I know I sound silly..." Mickey babbled, "But its jus..." DiZ shook his head and said,

"I don't think your silly my friend, somewhat odd maybe, but not silly." He lifted his hands up to his face ready to undo his bandages when he paused, "Are you _sure_ that there's nothing else I can _do_ for you?" he was sure to add an emphasis on some of his words to test whether it had an effect on his little friend at all. And his assumption was correct, as soon as he said those words he noticed an extra red tinge to Mickey's cheeks and he smiled once more.

"No, no just the bandages... I just...wa..." he mumbled something else but DiZ didn't catch what was said.

"Alright then..." he undid the bandages behind his head and let them fall off his face and onto the ground, revealing the long blonde hair and all his handsome muscular face that Mickey had waited years to see again. Mickey tried so hard not to sigh, but just once glance at that face sent his heart fluttering like a butterfly. "So" DiZ said, "Favour repaid?" Mickey nodded weakly and DiZ smiled. He'd wanted to ask his friend something for years but he'd always been to shy. "My king there is something I uh wish to uh ask you..." Mickey looked up at DiZ, his face full of embarrassment.

"What is it?" he whispered. DiZ looked into his eyes and he was now sure that he saw something behind them that he'd been looking for, for so long. He smiled and lent down to run his hand across Mickey cheek.

"My king I want to say that..." Mickey looked up at DiZ and whispered,

"I love you too Ansem..." he blushed at his own words but DiZ grinned and picked up the little mouse. He wrapped his arms around his little body and planted a kiss on his little round nose.

"I love you too my King and have done so since the very first time I net you, but may I ask how long have you... liked me? I mean isn't there still Minnie?" Mickey shook his head and said,

"It was an arranged marriage from the start, I have liked you for a long time my friend and well Minnie she uh..." he blushed, "This is going to sound very silly really but... you know how Donald used to go out with Daisy..." DiZ nodded and Mickey smiled, "Well you also remember that a few years back Donald ran off with Goofy..." Dix laughed,

"Yes I do remember that Daisy was thoroughly pissed wasn't she?" Mickey nodded and said,

"Well after that she turned to Minnie for compassion and company and after a while Minnie realised that she was in love with Daisy, they now live together so I'm now all alone..." he looked at DiZ who smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"No my king you now have me, you shall never be alone again..."

"Do you really mean that?" Mickey squeaked, "You really want me I mean look at me, I'm so tiny!" he began to get all teary and DiZ pulled him into a stronger embrace.

"Of course I mean it, I love the way you look... if you don't mind me saying, "He cleared his throat and muttered, "Youlookrathercute..." Mickey grinned and wrapped his tiny arms around DiZ's neck.

"Thank you" he said, "I love you so much..." DiZ smiled and pulled Mickey up onto his shoulders before he grunted and said,

"Hmmm maybe I shall head to the Doctors after all..." Mickey grinned and said happily,

"And I'll be right with you! Now and forever!"

"As you wish my king" DiZ said before he walked out of his study, leaving his bandages back on the ground to be forgotten forever more. DiZ didn't need a shield anymore not now that he had Mickey to be there and hide him from the world for him. In fact now that he had Mickey he figured that he didn't have to hide from the world no more, he could face anything now that he had his King. He grinned to himself as he walked out into the light of the afternoon sky. He had a feeling that now his life would be much brighter with the little mouse in his life.

**SEETOLDYOUTHATITWASYAOIDIDNTBELIVEMEWELLNOWYOUKNOWMANIHAVEATWISTEDMINDTEHEILOVEYAOIANDYAYSIWROTEFLUFFXDYAYS!!YAOI**

**XD see yaoi!! yays um well nothing much else to day but please review and flames are welcome... i wants to hear it alls... XD i still cant believe i wrote this man it is so twisted... hey there was even possibly a sequel... well i haves some ideas... (sniggers) Love ya all it you review!! and man i hope that all mouths his the ground as you read this!!**

**catch ya all later!!**

**THE AMAZING MINX!!**


End file.
